Two Types of Stars
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: After a movie, Law and Kid are both on the rooftop talking about stars, but are the stars different? Prompt Challenge: Day 3. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: Heyhey, fortunately, I managed to finish this fic just in time, even though it is later than my usual updates. But it is up, so nevermind! This is Day 3's fanfic, and once again I hope you enjoy reading this! 3 fic in a row, all three are KidLaw, I'm proud of myself even though they're not quality. Thank you for your time! :D

Prompt:** Stars**

Disclaimer: I don't own Kid, Law nor One Piece!

* * *

A loving and romantic melody sounded throughout the cinema as the two male stared at the giant screen ahead of them. Neither of them had a trace of envy for the couples in the movie that is currently screening. The scenery in the movie was adorned with manmade, beautiful and sparkling lights along with the two couple that stood in front of the elegantly sculpted fountain.

A stifled yawn escaped from Kid who sat beside Law. His eyes were half lidded due to the sleepiness that attacked him by the first few minutes of the movie. Law casted a glance at him, a ghost of a smile appeared on his face and he focused his attention back onto remaining minutes of the movie.

After several painful and boring moments, the credits rolled up, signaling the end of the movie that they have been watching. When most of people finally left the theatre, Kid let out a relieved groan and stretched far out in his seat.

"It isn't that boring right?"

Law questioned curiously, wondering if the movie really did bore the redhead to that extent. Law's question was replied with a slight glare followed by Kid's blunt reply.

"It's not just boring; it's goddamn, freaking boring."

Kid ran his fingers through is already messy hair frustratingly, making it even worse. Instead of wearing a frown on his face, Law looked rather amused; an irritated Kid never fails to entertain Law. Together, they walked out of the theatre; both of them had no idea where else to go. The only reason why they were here for a movie was because Law finds it entertaining to witness Kid watching lovey-dovey scenes.

The sky outside the mall is painted dark blue with many small glittering stars. Noticing this, Law tugged Kid to the direction of the stair case. Despite the urge to question Law about his behavior, Kid kept quiet and let Law lead him to wherever he wanted them to be. After climbing several flights of stairs, they came face to face with a locked door. It was then that it clicked in Kid's mind on what Law is trying to do.

With a smug look, Law unlocked the door easily and went through it, dragging a laughing Kid along. A gentle breeze of swept past the both of them, ruffling their hair, almost cinematically. Law moved towards the railings that surrounded the rooftop and leant on it, enjoying the skyscrapers and neon lights. Kid wasted no time in following closely behind Law and wrapped his arms around the thin waist. No one was around, meaning that they can do whatever the hell they want.

"Eustass-ya, will you get me the stars from the sky?"

Law asked, his tone was neither hopeful nor disappointed, he was just curious. He tilted his head up and faced the sky. This seemed so much like a love scene that every fairytale would depict, except that they snuck onto the roof of a mall and not on a balcony of a castle. Kid scoffs upon hearing Law's question.

"What are you? A schoolgirl?"

Just like how he expected Kid to answer. In all truth, it hadn't even bothered Law that this had been Kid's reply. They aren't the lovey-dovey couples you see everywhere, it would actually scare Law to no end if Kid actually behaved that way.

Hearing no replies from Law, Kid pondered at what he should say. He knew that Law wouldn't be angry, but he would like to do something.

"Oi, do you really want those stones?"

"If I said yes?"

Law turned around slightly to face Kid, surprise evident on his face. Once again, Kid let out a tired groan and messed up his hair once more. He removed himself from Law and took his phones out from his pocket. Law stood there, studying every movement that Kid did, trying to figure out what he had in mind.

A minute ticked by, then the next. Kid fiddled around with his phone, tapping and swiping across the screen, looking even more annoyed with every passing second. With one last final incoherent grumble, he showed Law what was on his phone.

On the bright screen was a terribly crooked drawn star, but nevertheless a star. For the first few seconds, Law spent them on blinking in shock at the revelation, and then he started laughing. Who would have thought Kid would do this kind of thing.

"Since I gave you the star, it's fair enough if you give me something in return right?"

"What do you want?"

Law raised his brows, knowing fully that it is ridiculous to go along with Kid when he asked for something this way. Regardless of his thinking, he still went along with it, having his curiosity getting ahead of him. The smirk on Kid's face is never a good sign, no matter the reasons.

"Nothin' much, just your house key."

This time round, even Law had that smirk on his face. He had not expected this, but it wasn't as shocking. I mean, what else could he have not expect from Kid?

"Now, why would I pass the keys of my safe haven to a dangerous guy like you?"

"Oh, you know exactly why, Trafalgar. This dangerous guy here can let you see stars without sneaking out to a rooftop."

Kid's eyes gleamed slyly at his boyfriend, foreseeing what was about to come out from him.

"Oh, why don't you show me, Eustass-ya?"

* * *

Author's Note: As usual, my normal ending notes. Thank you for taking your time to read this fic! Every single view counts and means alot, thank you :D Have a nice day / night / etc ahead ^^


End file.
